Clubs get boring when you have blue balls
by Soul Eater 001
Summary: clubs are just the start. shameless smut idk my summary sucks just please read T.T


**Oh gods what have I done *.* cliché but first fanfic so why not it be a lemon I am also practicing because I sighed up for resbang and I suck at writing lemons/fluff whatever you prefer. And my au is surely to have a little fluff in it. Please please please review and critique this and yhea. Love you guys.**

**-daughter of Poseidon **

**Soul- how original **

**Me- shut-shut your face**

**Maka- on with the show**

She was perfect, smart, pretty, and hard-headed. He lusted and loved her with a passion no one knew of but Blair. Stupid cat. She knew about everything when it came to sexual tension and wasn't afraid to teach Maka and Soul about it. She knew when he had a hard on and love to exploit it or he ended up owing her a favor.

"Soul-kuuuun. Please dance with Blair-chan." She just knew how hot and bothered he was and wasn't afraid to ask for things. Dammit it all to hell! Maka plus one tight cocktail tale dress equaled really bad blue balls. He groaned inwardly. He really didn't like to go to clubs but the thought of some bastard grinding on Maka never sat with him well. Her dress was red, high necked and seemed to be very conservative from the front, but he back was bare with a deep v cut. It hugged her thighs as if not to ride up. Who was he kidding it was tight everywhere and it accentuated he small breast. Her shoes at least made his meister look taller but it defined those mile long legs. FUCK. If he could get any harder it was right now.

"Sooooooul? Oh! You're looking at Maka again. HMP! BUT BLAIR-CHAN IS RIGHT HERE." Her whines were getting worse and Soul needed to get relief and fast. He faced Blair and growled.

"Please Blair not now." He turned to find Maka again to his relief was only dancing with Liz and Patty. He wanted to just ravish her right then and there. Her hips swinging in tempo and her hair swayed loosely on her shoulders. He only ever watched, protected, and loved her from afar. He wanted to confess his love but chickened out every time. He was two for two and was sure he would strike out at the third chance.

"Soul, Blair-chan will be back later she is going to Hanashi's house for the night. Have fuuun." Soul's brain was already in gear. Tonight the night I am going to do it no strike three just my love for her. Wait who's Hanashi- agh who cares. Soul waved goodbye to Blair and scoured the crowd for one of the three blonds. He caught a glimpse of Liz but not Maka. He began to bite the inside of his cheek he knew she was here somewhere he was just getting ahead of himself again. He roamed the club for a bit before spotting he center stage with some blonde guy. He began to feel the steam come out of his ears and felt his teeth pull into a disgusted sneer. His Maka. His. He felt like a spoiled child but she was obviously his as he got closer this bastard got bolder putting his hands on her hips as they danced. He inched closer to his innocent meister. She became stiff at the contact but ignored it and continued to enjoy herself. She noticed someone behind her but did nothing. He drew near and decided he should have his hand on those hips. His arm was already half transformed into a scythe as he held it to the man's neck.

"Back off or you won't see tomorrow." The guy was gone before Maka even noticed new the hands on her hips. The beat was slow and he loved how she swayed and bounced. He tightened his grip on her and began to pick up the pace when a new faster beat came on. He leaned down and breathed in her intoxicating smell. His forgotten hard on getting hard all over again.

"Enjoying yourself?" He husked into her ear and was rewarded with a faint gasp.

"Soul I thought you were at the bar?"

"Didn't want to see me then." He pouted and grinned deviously.

"I just thought you didn't like to dance…." He spun her around to meet her gaze and slipped his leg in between hers and started a slow grind.

"I don't but you make it worthwhile." Her face lit up almost instantly and she hesitantly grinded with him drawing herself closer. She was so wrapped up in there sensual dance she almost missed to heat pool in between her legs. Oh gods he smelled good. Why can't she just control herself, this was her weapon for crying out loud. She felt the heat of the club swell and absorb her. She wound her arm around his neck and started to dance more freely. His hand snaked to her back for support then their chests met. He felt her breasts rub on his sculpted chest and tightened his grip on her. She could feel something poke at her navel but ignored it. His control was slowly slipping as he could make out the layer of sheen sweat on her temple and neck. He wanted to lick her supple skin clean. There dancing stopped when Soul announced it was late and time to leave.

She shifted uncomfortably on the back of the bike as they rode through the city. The heat in between her legs was still there. The city's lights were off and the echo of the engine was sure to be heard through the whole avenue.

"Soul?" She called his name when they stopped at the red light.

"Yhea Maka?" He was content when her arms snaked around his waist and pulled tight. She whispered a soft never mind instead of her true intention. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. All she had to say was 'I love you Soul'. She could never do it and then when they danced she felt something, her imagination she guessed. (no not his boner lol, sorry ignore my note I am going to the far corner now)

They walked up the familiar apartment steps under the iridescent light of the hallway. He stalked behind her and grumbled about going to sleep far too late. She unlocked the door and trudged in leavening her shoes at the entrance he could tell Maka was preoccupied. She had her face in a deep frown and her shoulders were slightly slumped. He thought how cute she looked and- oh god she was biting her bottom lip. Soul was far too affected by her. She hadn't even spoken yet and he was already at full attention.

"Soul could you unzip me?"That was his undoing he couldn't take it anymore she was just asking to get fucked. Maka's whole body slammed into the wall as she felt Soul claim her lips. It was passionate and ravenous. She jerked a bit and was completely confused. He held her wrists and hosted them above head and slowly kissed down to her neck. He licked his way back up and bit her bottom lip. She kissed back after getting over the initial shock and just let go. This was her love. Her one and only. She was kissing back with as much vigor and ferocity.

"Ngh! So-ul." He could believe he was kissing Maka and she was moaning too fuuuuuck. Maybe he won't die from blue balls this time.

He pressed himself to her and she mewed to his delight. His lips were back on hers with more ferocity and hunger. She arched to him feeling the sensation of his dick on her now dampening core. He groaned and panted. She kissed back and parted her lips for air when his tongue invaded her mouth and they began to fight for dominance.

"Maka….."

"h-ngh! Ahhhh" She wanted more not just his tongue or his hands but his body. He took his hands from her wrists and lifted her thigh to around his waist. He bagan to lift her off the grounds so there hips were at the perfect angle. He could feel her soaked panties from his tight denim jeans. Oh god she was hot. His hands continued massage her thigh as one hand snaked up to grope her ass. She bucked her hips when she felt his strong hands grab her. She could only wrap her arms around his neck and enjoy the attention. He was getting tired of their lip lock and thrusted his hips hard causing her to hit wall again. She moaned at his roughness and began to unbutton his shirt. Soul pushed her dress up to her hips and began to rub her through her panties.

"ahhhhhh! Soul please! AHHHHH!" She was unused to foreign hands touching her so intimately.

"What is it Maka need something?" Soul only wanted move forward with her permission.

"SOUL…ple-ase …. Please…" she was at a loss of words as he rubbed her. He heard her plea and tore off her dress without another thought. She squealed when the cold air hit her breasts. He kissed down to her collar and nibbled on her sweet and supple skin. She moaned at the sensation and raked her fingers down his back. She was gone from a coherent thought and only felt pure joy. He purred into her ear dark and nasty words that only made her more wet. She bit his collar bone and began to grind their hips.

"Now now Maka be a good girl." He languidly continued his trail to the valley of her breast. She froze and he pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" She felt so self conscience all those years of teasing coming back to mind. She panted heavily before giving a shit answer.

"It's nothing…"

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Her gaze became downcast as she spoke.

"Are you sure they aren't too … small?" He faltered a bit of course all those years of teasing came back to bite him in the ass.

"Maka… your perfect… their perfect, I love you for you. Remember it's all about the soul." He finally said it. He waited for her response.

"Soul I-LOVE-YOU-TOO." The words came tumbling out before she could even think.

Their next kiss was soft and sweet. She bubbled with joy until she remembered he still had his shirt on. He slowly leaned back in and continued his rain of kisses. She griped his shirt and tugged. She helped him haul it over his head he broke their soft kiss. She licked up his scar and enjoyed the way he animalistly grunted. She was bold and enticing to him as she swirled his nipple in her mouth. His hands moved to her brand cut it off with his scythe. She squealed and the moaned when he engulfed her perky tit. He rubbed and squeezed the other with his hand and alternated which resulted in the most breathy moans and pants he's ever heard. She unraveled beneath him and was lost in pleasure. She took her chance while he was busy to grip him through his pants.

"Fuck Maka!" he couldn't handle the foreplay anymore he needed her and now.

He tore the rest of the clothes and wrapped her other leg around his waist. They moaned together as he accidentally brushed against her slit. He carried her off from against the wall and reluctantly made it to his room as she continued to grind and kiss him. He was already positioned between her legs and she nodded for him to continue. He slowly sank in and was already ready to cum she was so tight and wet. It was too much to bare but she was his priority. As he reached her wall he took her lips and thrusted the rest of the way in. She screamed into his mouth as her tears fell silently. She was calmed by his sweet words of beauty and promise that she was his forever. He was soon thrusting at a fast pace.

"Harder! Faster AHHHHH! Soul I am almost-" She screamed as her orgasm hit soon followed by Soul who could not withstand her clenching walls. He collapsed at her side while pulling out. He nuzzled he neck as they cuddle the rest of the night.


End file.
